


nine more minutes

by killerleo



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, seblainiversary2020, this is kinda just ramblings and fluff and something a bit sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27433294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerleo/pseuds/killerleo
Summary: “Nine more minutes.” The mumble into his neck was barely audible, soft lips pressing into his skin half opening to spill out words, just kind of a noise at that point, and so adorably whiny Sebastian thought his heart would melt right there.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	nine more minutes

**Author's Note:**

> just something super short for the prompt today, honestly i wasn't really sure what to write so just started typing and this ended up coming out, so this is what we have lmao. s/o quinn for giving this a quick beta ily
> 
> inspired by ella, im sorry this isn't 5k of pure cuddling but it's the best you're gonna get from me, so i hope you enjoy it <3
> 
> thank you for reading!! i hope you enjoy my rambling

“Please babe, a little longer.”

Blaine buried his face into Sebastian’s neck, nudging by his shoulder with his nose and a soft whine, leg draped over the others and an arm firmly wedged over his waist. 

“I have work, not all of us get summer holidays off Anderson,” Sebastian murmured in response, not making much effort to move however, simply nuzzling his face into the mop of curls on top of him. He really didn’t want to get up, not when getting up meant leaving his warm bed, needy boyfriend, and having to go and sit in an office with stuffy lawyers all day. 

There really was no upside.

“Nine more minutes.” The mumble into his neck was barely audible, soft lips pressing into his skin half opening to spill out words, just kind of a noise at that point, and so adorably whiny Sebastian thought his heart would melt right there. 

Pulling his head back and reaching down to crook a finger under Blaine’s chin, he tilted back his boyfriend’s face a little to stare down at his crumpled expression, sleep lines etched onto his cheek and eyes still blearily half closed. 

“Nine more minutes? That’s awfully precise of you B,” he chuckled, voice deep and scratchy from being barely awake. Blaine rolled his eyes and immediately smashed his face back into Sebastian’s neck, which was accompanied by the tightening of the arm around his waist, fingers digging into his side as if afraid he would just drift off. 

He allowed himself to linger there, bodies together like statues melted, carved from stone but dissolved to etch into one another’s frames as if they were destined to. Toes trailing up calves and fingers kissing sides, black curls teasing his nose like whispers which Sebastian just wanted to scream. 

Mornings were often like this, alarms having to be set especially early to allow time for the incessant struggle of being able to muster the strength to get out of bed. 

Sebastian was actually more of an early riser, when living alone he’d tend to be up with the sun, going on runs around the park by his apartment before work, spending at least half an hour with his cat, Archibald, on the couch before heading out. 

And sometimes he and Blaine still would, when his boyfriend was struck with the sudden need to be up early, the two of them going on walks in the crisp, morning air, making breakfast together or going to a yoga class which they popped into once every 2 months and then would forget to go to again. 

But for the most part, they lay there together lazily for as long as they could muster, limbs entwined and breathing matched, drifting in and out of consciousness drawing patterns on each other's arms with soft butterfly kisses etched into skin. 

He never thought he’d be that person, be a  _ boyfriend _ in general, let alone a domestic and touchy one, especially not with Blaine Anderson. 

He hadn’t thought he deserved that. 

Lying there, cradling the curly haired man in his arms, Sebastian still thought sometimes that he didn’t deserve it - how could anyone, when Blaine was pretty much the closest to perfect a person could be? Of course he was flawed, everyone was, but he still managed to just be the most idealised version of himself he could, and Sebastian was so in love with him it hurt. 

He stretched his legs out, moving the duvet around a little so it slipped down to Blaine’s waist and exposed long expanses of tanned skin, smooth muscle down his back and toned arms, begging to have his nails raked down it and lovingly kissed. 

At his movement he got another moan, the arm around his waist squeezing and trailing up to grab at his shoulder across his chest, hips nearly ending up aligned with his. “Baby I said nine more minutes, no cheating,” Blaine mumbled, playfully biting at whatever skin was in front of him in his sleep deprived state, the curls beneath Sebastian’s nose making his face itch. He wanted to bury his face into it.

“Did you do this to Sam when you lived together?” he teased, running his fingers up Blaine’s waist and chest, achingly slow, to nestle into his hair, nails scratching at the scalp. “Actually don’t answer that, I won’t be able to get the thought out my head all day.”

There was a pinch at his shoulder and a snort against his neck, Sebastian chuckling alongside his boyfriend who pretended to be mad for a solid nine seconds before giving in. 

“You wish Smythe, unfortunately we weren’t that interesting.” Blaine was starting to wake up, voice becoming clearer and wiggling to fit better into Sebastian’s side with a bit more conscious agency than before. 

He and Sam had lived together for over two years, post Blaine’s breakup with Kurt and pre his reconnection with Sebastian, and from what he had seen from their place it was like two teenage boys had been set free in a furniture shop and instead fucked off to a Star Wars convention. Honestly, it shouldn’t have been as endearing as it was, especially when Blaine started teaching a 5th grade class full time, but Sebastian still ended up head over heels with him. 

Not that he’d ever stopped. 

It had been chance that brought them back together - if chance was called Nick Duval and back together was a casual Warbler reunion in a shitty downtown pub. Nine drinks later and one shared cab back, and they hadn’t spent much time apart since. 

The alarm went off again, the snooze timing out, and Sebastian hit it with a groan, his extended arm seemingly just freeing up more space for Blaine to crawl into. 

“If we wanna go to Paris in the winter you better scooch over Anderson, gotta pay for the flights somehow” he said with a wink, bringing back his arm to grab onto his boyfriends waist and properly yank him so he was planted firmly onto his lap. 

Blaine grinned down at him, eyes still a little half lidded from sleep and curls sticking up every way imaginable, settling his hands on Sebastian’s chest and starting to trail them down, slow. “You really want me to move?”

“How about we have those nine minutes instead,” Sebastian purred, slipping his hands down and pulling Blaine impossibly closer, letting their foreheads rest against each other. Connected. 

His boyfriend leant forward and nipped playfully at his nose, a kiss on his cheek. “We’re gonna need more than nine minutes,” he teased, finally bringing their lips together as Sebastian brought his hand up to cradle his jaw. 

Yeah, he could deal with more than nine minutes. He’d take forever. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you sm for reading!! im killer-leo on tumblr if you wanna say hi :))


End file.
